Catgirl
by bluepenquin1998
Summary: I was just a thief. Until I found out what my brother had become. I had to stop him. While I was trying to do that I met the Young Justice Team. Kaldurxoc
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs. **

**Hi! So this is a new Young Justice story. I was partially inspired by Stronger123's Catgirl story, which is very good and you should read it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Gotham City**

**May 20****th**** 2004, 02:38**

"You are a disgrace Adam! A fucking disgrace!"

I covered my ears, trying to block out the yells. Dad must have been drinking again. He always argued with my brother when he was drunk. They were doing that a lot lately. Ever since mom died a few months ago they would argue most nights. Adam would stay out late most night and dad would sit up waiting for him. Most night I could hear punches and screams of pain. When I saw Adam he was bleeding and bruised.

"You know what dad?! Fuck you! I don't need you! I don't need mom! I don't need anyone!"

The sound of a loud bang echoed through the house. Then a scream. I froze, clutching onto my teddy. The yelling had stopped. I crawled out from my hiding spot under the bed and left my room. I stopped in my tracks when I looked down the stairs. Adam was standing over dad holding a gun. Dad was bleeding. Tears dripped down his face. _Oh God Adam. What have you done?_

I let out a loud sob. "Adam what did you do?"

Adam looked over at dad then over at me. "Nina go pack your stuff and get dressed. You're leaving."

"Adam you're scaring me. What's wrong with daddy?"

"GO!" He yelled at me. I jumped in fright and ran back to my bedroom. What was wrong with daddy? Why did his neck look weird? My throat closed up as I let out a loud sob. "Hurry up Nina!" I heard Adam yell again. I pulled off my pyjamas and put on jeans, a t-shirt and my shoes. I grabbed my backpack and started to shove as much clothes as I could put in there.

I left my room and stood at the top of the stairs. Adam was pulling dad away from the hall and towards the door. I started to panic even more, feeling the hot tears roll down my face. "A-Adam? Where are you going?" I ran down the stairs after him. I followed him out to the garage. He was putting dad in the trunk of the car. Adam put him down and turned to me.

"Look Nina I need to leave and you can't come with me."

"W-why? Where are you going?"

"You need to go okay!"

He gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me out of the garage. "Adam let go! You're hurting me! Let go!" He gripped even tighter as the pain shot through my arm. We got outside and he pushed me forward. I tripped on the rock and fell, scraping my hands and tearing holes in my jeans. "Just go Nina! I'm sorry but please just go."

I climbed to my feet and picked up my teddy from where it landed on the ground. I took one last look at Adam and then ran as fast as I could. I just kept running. My lungs were on fire and my feet were sore but I kept running. I was completely soaked because of the rain. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. _Gotham's east Side. Crap. _This was a bad place. I was warned to never come here by myself. I walked down a quiet street.

"Well what do we have here?"

I froze at the sound of the man's voice. Someone grabbed me and twisted my arms behind my back. "Hey! Let me go you creep!" Another man stood in front of me. I kept struggling, trying to pull away.

"You know kid the East Side isn't a good place for a kid to be running around at night-"He gripped my chin and forced me to look up at him, "Especially such a cute little kid like you." His breath stank like cigarette smoke and alcohol. "Let me go!" I shrieked, still squirming. "Nah, I think we're going to have a bit of fun with you."

"She said let her go."

My eyes widened when I heard a woman's voice. The man in front of me chuckled. "Come out to play kitty-cat?" There was a snap and the man behind me let my arms go. Catwoman. It must have been her. I started to run way as the men were distracted but one of them managed to grab on to me again. I fought back this time, kicking and scratching.

I sank my teeth into his arm and he yelled out in pain. He released my arm and I scrambled away from him quickly. I tripped over again and my chin slammed into the ground. I turned around again as Catwoman knocked out the other guy.

She turned to me and crouched down my level. She spoke to me in a soft voice. "Hey kitten what's your name?" I sniffed and replied. "Nina." She helped me to my feet.

"My name's Selina. How about I take you home Nina."

"No! I can't go home." I let out a loud sob as I started to cry, feeling so overwhelmed by what happened. Selina pulled her arms around me and let me sob. She gently stroked the top of my head and said quietly "How about you come with me back to my apartment."

I nodded slowly. She gently brushed the tears off of my face. Selina gently pulled me along as she brought me back to her apartment. She brought me up the fire escape and climbed through the window. I jumped in fright as I heard something hiss at me. "Relax Nina," Selina turned on the lights and pulled her cowl off, "That's just Isis." She stroked the black cat as it purred. "Now come on kitten. Let's clean you up."

A few minutes later Selina cleaned me up, mopped up the blood and the dirt. She gave some old clothes to wear because my old ones were ruined. I got dressed in the bathroom quickly. I walked into the kitchen and Selina turned around. She held out a cup with something steaming it. "It's hot chocolate. Drink up." She handed me the cup and I smiled slightly at her. "Thank you." She sat down on the couch and I sat down at the other end.

"Tell me Nina why are you in the East Side of Gotham this late at night? Kitten its dangerous here."

I couldn't stop myself. I told her everything. How Adam and dad were arguing. That I saw Adam standing over him with the gun. How Adam forced me to leave. How I ended up in the East side.

"Kitten where's your mom? Couldn't she help you?" Selina asked.

"My mom died of cancer a few months ago. Dad started drinking after."

"Oh. It's getting late Nina. How about you stay with me tonight?" I nodded slowly in reply. "Come on then." I got off the couch and followed Selina. I was so exhausted and overwhelmed. I just wanted to sleep and get my mind off everything.

Selina let me into one of the rooms. I climbed into the bed and Selina smiled at me. "Night kitten." She closed the door. I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

**Selina's P.O.V**

Selina didn't know what to do. She felt so bad for the kid. Nina seemed so scared. Should she bring her to the orphanage? There was no way in hell she was bringing Nina back to her brother. She sighed. Maybe Nina should stay with her? Gotham's East Side wasn't a good place for a kid but she could look after Nina. She could talk to Nina in the morning about this. She smiled.

**Gotham City**

**June 30****th ****2006, 00:13**

**Nina's P.O.V**

"You ready Nina?" I stepped out of my room as my adopted mother called me. "Yeah," I walked into the kitchen, "How do I look?" It was my first night as Catwoman's protégé Catgirl. My costume wasn't much different than hers except mine had a high neck.

Selina smiled widely when she saw me come in. "You look perfect kitten. Now let's go have some fun!" I laughed and followed her to the window. Selina had been training me to be her protégé for the past two years and I was ready. We leapt out of the window and onto the roof of the next building. I stumbled slightly on the landing but I was okay.

"Since it's your first night kitten I think we should start with something small. I think we should go for some jewellery stores." I nodded at her and we started the journey. A few minutes later we had arrived. Selina had disabled the alarms and we were undetected.

"Try this one on!" Selina passed me a diamond necklace and I passed her back a diamond ring. "For when you get bored of waiting for Batman to ask!" Selina rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I burst out laughing. We filled our bags with jewellery.

Selina placed a tiara on my head. "Oh darling you will be the prettiest princess!" She said in a bad British accent. "Why thank you darling!" We both giggled and Selina grabbed another tiara. She grabbed my arm and started to waltz with me. I laughed loudly. "Come on princess let's get going!" We put the tiaras in our bags and climbed out of the window. We got to the roof and I was about to jump to the next building.

"Really Selina?"

I spun around and my jaw dropped. It was Batman. He was way more intimidating in public. Beside him stood Robin. He was small and less scary than his mentor. "You brought a child into this?" Batman scowled.

Selina pouted. "I think you're being a little hypocritical there Bats." She looked over at Robin and then back at Batman.

He replied. "The difference is that you're training her to be a thief."

"_I'm_ a thief and I don't see you complaining about it. She'll be like me."

Batman sighed. "Selina."

I rolled my eyes and started to creep away slowly when Robin jumped in front of me. "Going somewhere Kitty-Cat?"

I groaned and tried to push him away. "Get out of my way Bird Boy!"

"Can't let you do that Whiskers!"

"Don't make me hurt you Boy Blunder. You too adorable to have your face clawed off."

"You aren't scaring me Whiskers!"

"Okay number one, it's Catgirl. Number two-"

"Robin!" Batman called over to his sidekick. "Joker's broken out of Arkham. We need to get going."

"But I was having such a nice chat with Whiskers!" I scowled at the nickname.

"_Now_ Robin." Batman growled. Robin sighed and went back to his mentor. "Later Whiskers!" He called back to me.

That was not only the beginning of an _annoying_ friendship.

It was also the beginning of Catgirl

And the night Adam started to make his name as a dangerous serial killer.


	2. Celebration

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Hey it's Cat! I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Sorry if it's a bit boring. **

**Gotham City**

**August 3****rd**** 2010 14:35**

"Happy birthday Nina!"

I laughed as my best friend, Charlotte, placed a cake in front of me. I didn't know they had made me a cake! There was a lit candle stuck onto it and it was my favourite flavour, chocolate. I smiled at as my other best friend, Lisa, said happily "Go on Nina, make a wish!"

I grinned and then blew out the candle. "Thanks for this. I didn't know you were making me a cake!" Charlotte grinned at me. "You better like this! I spent ages making this thing." We were sitting in the kitchen at Lisa's house. It was the closest to the ballet studio, which is where we were going afterwards for ballet class.

I laughed again. "Don't worry. I will." Charlotte pulled out a knife and started to cut the cake. "Don't stab yourself Char!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh shaky hands. Don't cut off your finger instead of the cake." I said. Lisa and I giggled.

"Oh be quiet you two." Charlotte replied, sticking her tongue out. She placed a plate with a slice of chocolate cake in front of me and handed me a fork. "How's your dad Lisa?" I asked. Her dad was in hospital because he had been in a car crash the week before.

"He's okay. His arms broken and he has two broken ribs but other than that he's okay. Mom and Tyler are visiting him today." Tyler was her older brother. Charlotte smiled slightly at the mention of Tyler. He was her boyfriend.

Lisa grimaced. "I still think it's weird that you two are dating. I mean I love him and everything but come on, he's an asshole."

"Love you too sis!" We turned to see Tyler come in the door and then quickly kiss Charlotte. Lisa gagged and I laughed at her reaction. "Are you guys going to ballet now?" Tyler asked. Lisa nodded in reply. He walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled out two slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

Charlotte checked the time. "Alright it's time to go." I said. I picked up everyone's plates and put them on the kitchen counter. Charlotte kissed Tyler quickly again. We picked up our bags, which were in the hallway, and Lisa said "See you later Tyler."

"Bye guys."

We left Lisa's house and walked down the street. "Did you guys hear Joker broke out of Arkham?" Charlotte asked.

"What else is new? He breaks out of Arkham nearly every freaking day!" Lisa replied.

"You got that right." I grumbled. I had met the Joker before with Selina. He kept on calling me 'Kitty-cat' and gave me the creeps. I really didn't like him. I got along better with Harley. She was actually sweet when she wasn't on a murderous rampage with The Joker. She always insisted for me to call her 'Aunty Harley' and Poison Ivy 'Aunty Pam'.

"Before you know it Batman's gonna catch him, put him in Arkham, then Joker will break out again and the cycle will just continue." Lisa added.

Charlotte nodded in agreement. I looked down at my watch and my eyes widened when I saw the time. "Come on we should hurry up. Madame Hale is going to be pissed if we're late again."

The others nodded and we started to run down the road. Madame Hale was infamous for her temper and hated it when people were late. She was one of the best and strictest ballet teachers in Gotham. We were late to the last lesson because Char, Lisa and I had been watching a movie and lost track of time. Madame Hale had been furious.

We ran up to the entrance of a tall building and made our way through the hallways. There were still a few people in the changing rooms but the others were in classroom.

I started to change into my leotard and tights when another girl came over to us. It was Erica, a another girl from our ballet class. "Hey guys did you hear about-"

"If this about Joker we know." Lisa interrupted her.

"No, not Joker. You know Adam Carter? The serial killer? Apparently he's been spotted in Gotham."

I froze. Adam was in Gotham? I hadn't seen him in six years and I didn't think he had been in Gotham in six years either. Why was he in Gotham?

Char snorted. "Serial killers in Gotham? What else is new?"

Erica nodded. "I know. But it was stupid to come here. Batman will probably catch him eventually."

The other girls started to talk about something else but I stopped listening. I couldn't get my mind of Adam. He was back. Was he going to find me? Or was he here to find his next victim?

The better question was: Is Batman going to stop him? Adam may have outrun the police but Batman could probably catch him. Batman could do what the police couldn't.

But what if he didn't? I mean, Batman was busy enough, with supervillains and the Justice League. What if Adam moved on to a different city before Batman could stop him?

"Nina are you coming?" Char's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah just got to fix my hair." I told her. Charlotte nodded and waited for me. I quickly tied my black hair into a bun and then grabbed my bag. We left the room and went into the classroom. I left my bag on the floor near the wall, took my place at the bar and then started to stretch.

After, we started to practice our Plié's. I wasn't really focusing on the class though. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that Adam was in Gotham. Adam had made quite a name for himself. Psychopath, dangerous and threatening were some of the words news reporters and policemen had used.

He wasn't my brother anymore. My caring brother had been replaced by a murderous monster.

He needed to be stopped.

Maybe I could help stop him.

Madame Hale's voice brought me out of my thoughts. She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Nina! What did I just say?"

My eyes widened and I looked down. "Uh I don't know Madame."

"I know you wouldn't Nina since you haven't been focusing. I said straighten your back and chin up." She replied. I nodded and she walked away to a different pupil. The rest of the class passed quickly. I got dressed into my street clothes and left the ballet studio to go back to Lisa's house.

**Gotham City August 3rd 2010 22:57**

When I got home I was sitting on the couch watching TV when the news came on. It confirmed Erica's words. The brunette news reporter started to talk about Adam.

"_Two days ago, at 5:47a.m, dangerous serial killer Adam Carter was spotted near the Gotham Courthouse," _A blurry picture of Adam came up on the screen along with a drawn picture of him. I had to admit, it was a good drawing,_ "Citizens are advised not to approach him as he is armed and extremely dangerous. If anyone has information about Adam Carter they are advised to go to the Gotham Police Department or call this number."_

The number appeared on the screen for people to call then the news reporter changed the subject. I stared at the screen and tuned out the reporters words. I got off the couch and went into my room. I was thinking too much about this. I decided that I would go out for a while as Catgirl. Just to get my mind off things. In the middle of getting dressed into my costume my phone started to ring. I raised my eyebrow when I saw it was an unknown number that was calling me.

"Hello." I said.

A woman purred down the phone, "Nina it's me Annabelle."

My eyes widened. Annabelle was Adam's ex-girlfriend. Why was she calling me? "How did you get my number?" I asked.

"I'll explain later just you need to come and meet me. I know stuff about Adam. I can tell you things. For a price."

This got my attention. "When and where? What's your price?"

"The alleyway beside the abandoned theatre in the East Side at 11.30. Oh just bring me something pretty."

"Listen to me Annabelle if you're lying to me I will be pissed."

"Relax Nina! Why would I lie to an adorable kid like you?" She cooed down the phone to me. I scowled and hung up.

If Annabelle wasn't lying this could be perfect. This could get me closer to Adam! I pulled the rest of my Catgirl suit on but I brought a bag with a jumper in it. Before I would go see Annabelle I was going to take off my cowl and goggles and then put the jacket on over my suit to make it look like I was wearing leather leggings and boots. Annabelle didn't know I was Catgirl and I intended to keep it that way.

I walked out of my room and met Selina in the hallway. "Where are you going Kitten?"

"Out for a while. I'll be back later to watch the movies." It was a tradition in our house that on each other's birthdays we watch movies and eat Chinese food.

Selina frowned and then sighed. "Okay Nina. Just look after yourself. Don't do anything stupid and don't go off with some man," She adjusted my goggles, "Unless he's tall, dark and handsome." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Selina. I'll be back soon."

"Alright kitten. Oh and I nearly forgot! Happy birthday." She pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and grinned when I saw what was inside. It was a necklace with a small black star attached.

"I saw you admiring it when we were in the jewellery store the other day." Selina said to me with a smile. I threw my arms around my adopted mother and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Selina. I love it."

She hugged me back. "I'm happy you like it kitten. Now don't stay out too late." turned I pulled away from Selina and went back into my room. I left the necklace on my dresser. I didn't want it to get damaged. I left my room and we walked out of the hallway. I then went over to the window and opened it. "See you later Selina."

"Bye kitten."

With that I climbed out the window and leapt onto the next building. First stop was the jewellery store. I leapt over the roofs and down into the jewellery store. After taking a few necklaces I put some around my neck and in my bag just to make sure I had enough to give Annabelle.

I climbed down to an alley way that was further away from the road and that hide me from the security cameras and other people. After checking that there were no people around, I pulled the jacket on and pulled up the hood. I pulled off my goggles and my cowl and pu them in my bag. After zipping them up I walked down the alleyway and climbed over the fence. It was a shortcut to the docks.

I looked around and saw Annabelle wearing a black leather jacket and a short red dress with matching heels. She smirked when she saw me. "Knew you would come kid." She blew her cigarette smoke in my direction.

I coughed and waved the smoke out of my face. "Yeah, yeah just tell me what you know."

She shook her head at me. "Ah, ah, ah what was our deal?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled a diamond necklace off. I then handed it to her and she put it on with a smirk.

"You remember Jack Winters?"

I raised my eyebrows. "As in the gang leader?" There was a Jack Winters I knew who was a gang leader and one of the most intimidating men I had ever met. Selina knew him as well.

She nodded in reply. "Yeah. One of the members told me they were keepin' Adam safe. That the gang was guardin' him."

"How did you find out?"

She smirked and winked at me. "I have my ways kid."

"Where is he?"

"I might need a little more to tell you that. Two necklaces might persuade me."

I pulled off another two necklaces and handed them to her. She held them in her hand and pouted. "I think I need a little more. My necks looking awful bare."

I scowled. She was pissing me off. I stepped forward and cornered beside one of the crates. I was able to push her back easily and then I extended my claws. I pressed my hands around her throat and squeezed. She gasped in pain.

"Is this a game to you? Where is Adam?" I hissed.

"I don't know where he is!" She told me, "You have to talk to Jack!"

I dug my claws in. "Just so you know Annabelle, if you're lying to me I will find you and I will be pissed." She nodded quickly and I pulled my hand away. Heck was bleeding from where I dug in my claws.

"Thank you for the information." I smirked at Annabelle then walked away. Now I finally had a lead. I went back into the same alleyway and put my cowl and goggles back on then pulled on my jacket. I smiled. I was in the mood for Chinese food, I had pretty jewels and now I had information on Adam.

I was just making my way home when something crashed through the wall of Gotham Academy, a building I had passed. What the fuck?

I wondered what was happening down there.

Well it couldn't hurt to find out.


	3. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. This is more of a filler chapter to set up for the next one **

I jumped to the next rooftop and kept leaping across the roofs beside it until I landed on top of the building beside Gotham Academy. I looked around and jumped down towards the back entrance of the school when I saw Robin pulled up to the entrance on his motorcycle with Kid Flash following him close behind.

I jumped down as they went through the entrance into the school. I followed them and stayed in the shadows. I didn't want them to know I was there. I was surprised at the state of the hallway. Glass covered the floor and the lockers had been ripped open.

Robin froze. "What? What's wrong?" The other sidekick, Kid Flash, asked. I hide behind a locker when Robin spun around. Suddenly, smoke covered the room. I started to cough and pulled the goggles down over my eyes so I could see. I gasped in surprise as someone slammed me into the lockers.

"Whoa! It's me bird boy!" I exclaimed when I saw that it was Robin pressing me up against the lockers. He stood back, looking surprised. "What are you doing here Whiskers?"

"I could ask you the same question." I replied.

"You're Catgirl!" Kid Flash said from beside Robin, "Let me just say, television does not do you justice beautiful."

I frowned at him before hearing a loud crash. "What the hell was that?!" I said. Robin and Kid Flash ran ahead and I followed them. "It's an android." Robin replied. My eyes widened. Why the hell was there an android in Gotham Academy? "What!" I exclaimed.

"I'll explain later," Robin told me, "They're in the gym. KF take left and Whiskers and I will take right!" I followed the two sidekicks and ran towards the gym. We peered through the door and saw a huge android about to deliver a kill strike onto a boy with black hair. "Uh, are we meant to save him or something?" I asked.

"Yup." Kid Flash said before running out ahead. Robin and I went into the gym and Robin pulled me beside the bleachers. "Who's that?" I whispered to Robin before throwing my bag behind the bleachers. "Superboy." Boy wonder replied. I was confused. I thought there was only a Superman.

Kid Flash ran over to us carrying with Superboy and then Robin threw a birdarang. **"Access Martian Manhunter,"** the android said before he turned invisible and the birdarang exploded on the wall behind. My jaw dropped. Holy shit, what were we battling?

"**Access Red Tornado,** "The android said before a twister appeared underneath it. It flew towards us and we were sent in the opposite direction. I groaned in pain as I crashed into the bleachers. Well this was going to be fun to explain to Selina.

"**Access Captain Atom." **The android said as it sent a ball of light in Kid Flash's direction he jumped out of the way and I pulled out my whip. I tried to hit the android with it but it grabbed the whip and threw me across the room. I groaned again. What had I got myself into?

KF came out from behind the bleachers and ran towards the android**. "Access Black Canary."** It said before screaming at KF, sending him in the other direction.

I got up as the android said **"Superman." **I jumped out of the way as he tried to fry me with laser eyes and scowled as I heard laughter from the bleachers. A scrawny man sat on the benches with two mechanical monkeys beside him. I really didn't like him.

The android got distracted by Superboy, who tried to hit him but was easily blocked and thrown the other way. I ran behind the bleachers and over to Robin as he threw a birdarang at the android. **"Martian Manhunter."** He said and the birdarangs simply flew through him. The android extended his arm and tried to hit us but Robin and I jumped out of the way.

"**Superman."** The android grabbed Kid Flash and wrapped his arms around KF, crushing him. KF screamed in pain. **"Martian Manhunter."** I gaped as an arrow landed beside me. I looked over at Robin and raised my eyebrows. He shrugged.

The good thing was that the arrow had distracted the android long enough for him to let go of Kid Flash and to let him get away. I noticed there were gaps on the android's shell and in them were wires. I had claws. I could snap them.

I grabbed my whip and tried to hit the android again. When he grabbed the whip and threw me across the room, this time, I hit the rafters with the whip and swung myself up, landed in a crouch. After extended the claws in gloves, I leapt down and wrapped my legs around the android's neck while trying to pry into the small gaps.

That didn't work. He grabbed my arm and threw me across the room again. I landed on the bleachers again with a cry of pain. **"Black Canary." **Superboy tried to punch the android but it grabbed his arm and threw Superboy across the room. I grabbed my whip and hit the rafters with it again. I swung myself across the room and landed beside Robin.

"**Superman." **The android's eyes glowed red. "Oh not again." I muttered**. **KF tackled Robin and I to get us out of the way. "IT MAKES ME ANGRY!" I heard Superboy roar before leaping across the room. The skinny guy ran out of the way. "What's he doing?!" I hissed.

"WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER?" Superboy roared.

"Great! He's gone ballistic again!" KF said.

"Maybe not." Boy Wonder replied. What was he up to?

"Amazo protect your master! Priority Alpha!" The skinny guy sounded scared. He ran down the bleachers as Superboy tried to hit him. **"Captain Atom."** I smirked when I saw the skinny guy try to run down the bleachers. Time to wipe the grin off his face.

"Where do you think you're going? You'll miss all the fun." I purred before hitting him with my whip. The whip wrapped around his neck and I pulled him down to the ground. He cried out in pain. I pulled the whip back and the two monkeys tried to lift him.

I sighed. "You're no fun." I hit the monkeys with my whip and broke them before Robin ran behind the skinny guy and said "Anyone want to play keep away?" Robin kicked his back, sending him forward.

"Me! Me!" Kid Flash exclaimed while running forward. **"Superman." **The android slammed his foot onto the ground. It shook violently causing Kid Flash to trip and he flew across the room again.

Robin threw a birdarang at him and the android shifted density causing the explosive to fly through him. Suddenly, Superboy landed in front of him. He punched the android and his fist flew through the android's face.

"**Superman."**

Amazo's head exploded and the metallic body fell to the ground. "Help me disassemble him! Now!" Robin called.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the android while wrapping my whip around my hips. "Relax Bird boy."

"Yeah, the guy has no head." Kid Flash limped towards us.

"Don't take any chances!" We turned to see two people run in. I recognised Aqualad but not the other girl. She was flying and her skin was green. Well this has got even weirder.

She landed beside Superboy and helped him up. "Superboy! Are you alright?" She asked, sounding concerned. "Fine," Superboy smiled, "Feeling the aster." He grinned at Robin.

Green girl looked over at me. "Uh, who's this?" She asked. Superboy narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, who are you?"

I smiled and replied. "Catgirl. Hi. So bird boy, what's the Sidekick Squad-"

"We're not sidekicks!" Superboy snapped at me. I raised my eyebrow. Clearly hit a nerve there.

"Doing in Gotham Academy fighting an android?" I finished my sentence.

"Only if you tell me what you're doing here Whiskers. You didn't answer me earlier." Boy Wonder asked, looking up from the android.

I shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat y'know." Kid Flash replied.

"Well it's a good thing I've got nine lives." I grinned. Kid Flash smiled before he looked around and exclaimed. "Hey! Where's Ivo?" So that was what the skinny guy was called.

I looked over to check that was my bag was still there. I scowled and ran over, looking around. "That asshole! He took my bag!"

"What was in the bag?" I looked over my shoulder and saw that Aqualad was talking to me. "My favourite jacket! Oh and some jewels." I sighed before walking over to the hole Superboy and the android made.

"Hey whiskers are you going to give back the jewels around your neck or do I have to take them myself?" Robin asked with a smirk.

I smiled as I looked over at him. "Come on Bird Boy it's my birthday! Couldn't you just let me go?"

"Happy birthday!" Green girl exclaimed. I grinned widely. "Thanks." I replied.

"Robin asked you to give the jewels back." Aqualad told me. I smirked and raised my eyebrows. "You can take them off me. But only if you catch me first fish boy." I purred before disappearing through the hole. I climbed out of the nearest window and jumped onto the next roof. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing. Looks like fish boy didn't follow me.

A few minutes later I arrived back at my home and climbed through the window. Selina looked up from her phone. "What took you so long Nina?" She asked me.

I pulled off my cowl and goggles. "Followed Boy Blunder and ended up fighting an android in Gotham Academy."

"Well that sounded fun," Selina replied, her eyebrows rose. I smiled, "I'll heat up your takeout kitten and you go get changed then we can watch a movie."

"The Breakfast Club?" I asked hopefully. I loved that movie. She nodded and I grinned before turning to go back to my room. I stopped and pulled the jewels off my neck. I threw them on the table and Selina smirked. "You were busy." I nodded and walked back to my room.

…

**Gotham City August 8****th**** 2010 08:10**

A few days after my birthday, I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. "Morning Nina," Selina said, not looking up from her magazine. I grunted in reply. I wasn't a morning person. I pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and poured myself some cereal.

"Coffee's on the table." Selina told me. I sipped my coffee and ate my cereal. My phone then started to ring. It was an unknown number. That was odd. I answered it and said "Hello."

A man's raspy voice answered me. "Is this Nina Carter?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked. Selina looked up from her magazine and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. I had no idea who this guy was. She looked back down at her magazine.

"Jack Winters kid." My eyes widened. Why did he want to speak to me? Was this about Adam?

"I want to speak to ya. Come to the Genesis Bar in Midtown Gotham tomorrow night. 9p.m Tell the bodyguards Jack Winters sent for you. Come alone. You got that?" He continued.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now this is a one-time offer kid. I'll be leaving Gotham in two days. I'll see ya tomorrow kid." I hung up the phone and sighed.

"What did he want?" Selina asked.

"Jack wants me to meet him at the Genesis bar in Midtown Gotham tomorrow night."

"What's he doing in Gotham? Doesn't he normally stick to New York?" Selina replied. Jack's gang worked mostly in New York. I had no idea why he was in Gotham.

"Is this about Adam?" She asked. "Must be. He wants me to come alone." I replied.

Selina scowled. "There's no way I'm letting you go alone! It's way too dangerous to go by yourself."

"Selina!"

"You either come with me or don't go at all." She warned me.

I sighed. "Fine. I won't go."

Selina smiled. "Good. I'm going to get a shower kitten." She walked off. Truth be told, I was lying to her. As Jack said, this was a one-time opportunity. If I could get information about Adam I had to go. So I decided. Tomorrow night, I would sneak out and see Jack.


	4. Water

**Gotham City August 9th 2010 20:57**

"Do I look like an idiot kid?" The bouncer asked as he raised his eyebrows.

He handed me back my I.D. "Come on. I need in there. Jack Winters wants to see me." I pleaded with him. The bouncer didn't believe my I.D. I needed to get in there soon as it was nearly nine.

"And I need this job and I ain't losin' it because some kid wanted in. I've got kids to feed. Now move along you're blocking the line." The bouncer snapped at me. I groaned. I had been waiting in line for nearly two hours and didn't want to go home with nothing.

A woman in high heels and a black pencil skirt, black jacket and white blouse walked up to the bouncer. She whispered something in his ear which I assumed was bout me because the bouncer was staring at me. The woman stepped away as the bouncer looked at me then sighed. "Sorry Miss Carter. Go ahead."

I frowned at him calling me Miss Carter. I hated to be even slightly associated with Adam. The woman waited behind the bouncer. She was tall, brunette and wore a black pencil skirt, black high heels and a white shirt. She clutched a black clipboard and was scanning a page when she looked up at me. The woman smiled widely at me and said "You must be Nina Carter. I'm Daphne. Please, follow me. Mr Winters wants to see you."

I nodded and followed her through the crowded bar. Bartenders in white shirts served brightly coloured drinks behind the bar and the sound of chatter and loud music filled the room. I quickly scanned the room to check for possible exits. Selina always said to check in case you needed to make a quick getaway.

Daphne led me up the stairs and onto a balcony area, which overlooked the bar where there were a group of people sitting on purple couches. Two men dressed in black, I assumed they were bodyguards, were standing behind one of the couches and three women were sitting on the couches, drinking one of the brightly coloured concoctions.

Sitting on one of the couches by himself was Jack Winters. He looked older than I expected, around mid-fifty's. He wore a black suit and a white shirt with gold rings covering his fingers and gold chains around his neck. He had cold, grey eyes and his black hair had a streak of grey in it. He grinned when he saw me and removed the cigar from his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Ah! Miss Carter! Please take a seat," He turned to one of the women sitting on the couches and snapped at her "Don't just sit there Evelyn, move up and let the girl sit down!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes and moved over to let me sit down. I sat down and Jack exclaimed "Let me get you a drink! Do you want one of these margaritas? Wait, you're underage!" He laughed and then turned to one of the waiters, "Get the girl a soda."

"Right away sir." The waiter said with a nod.

Jack turned back to me. "I've done a lot of things sweetheart but I ain't gettin' arrested for something as dull as underage drinking!" He laughed loudly again. I let out a forced chuckle. This was making me a little uncomfortable.

Luckily, I was prepared to make an escape if I had to. I wore my suit under my clothes and I had my whip tied around me like a belt. My utility belt was under my shirt and wrapped around my waist. The club was dark and I was wearing a jacket over it so no one could see it.

Jack let out another puff of smoke and grinned at me again. "My, my, my Miss Carter. You certainly do look like your mother."

I blinked. That was actually a very sweet compliment. I thought my mom looked very beautiful and if someone said I looked like her it made me smile. "You knew my mother" I replied.

He nodded. "Yep. We went to High School together. Shame what happened to her," Jack shook his head, "She was a very kind woman. Although I think she'd be turning in her grave if she saw your brother."

I frowned and nodded. "This was actually why I came, Mr Winters. You said you had information about Adam." Jack nodded before putting the cigar out on an ash tray. He leaned back and pressed his hands together before placing them on his chin.

"I know he's in Gotham but I actually hoped you could help me Miss Carter." He replied.

I raised my eyebrows. I thought Annabelle said he knew where Adam was! "I think Adam Carter is a piece of shit that needs to be taught a lesson and I think you think this too. Do you know where your brother is?" Jack added.

The waiter walked beside me and placed the soda on the table in front of me. I thanked him quickly before turning my attentions to Jack. "But someone told me that your gang was keeping Adam safe." I replied. This was clearly a bad thing to say as Jack got his gun out and pointed it at me. Oh _shit. _I gasped quietly and stood up, trying to back away.

My eyes widened when I felt a gun bump into my back. I turned to see all three of the women standing up and pointing guns. I hissed in pain as Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to face him. I tried to move back as he put his face way too close to mine. "Why the _fuck_ would I help the piece of shit who murdered twelve of my boys," His boys were probably men high up in his organisation if Jack was this furious, "Who the hell told you that?"

I glared back at him and hissed again as his grip on my wrist tightened. "Annabelle." I ground out. "His ex-girlfriend?! That whore! Annabelle Hagen is a lying sack of shit!" I scowled. Annabelle, if I got out of this alive, I'm coming after you.

"I'm not going to ask you again Miss Carter, where is Adam?!" Jack growled. "I don't know!" I snapped back.

"Lying won't get you out of this kid; you have to know where he is! You've got ten seconds to tell me. Ten, nine…" As Jack counted down, I grabbed my escape plan. I extended the claws on my gloves and put my hand up my shirt, pulling a few smoke bombs from my belt. "Four, three, two-"Jack never finished the sentence as I scratched his face with my claws, causing him to cry out and let go of my wrist, before throwing down the smoke bombs, blinding the other people.

I took this opportunity to make my escape. I jumped over the edge of the balcony and landed on the bar. "What the fuck are you doing?!" One of the bartenders yelled at me. I jumped off the bar and took off running.

I could hear Jack roar "Where is she? GET HER BACK HERE!" Oh God, why didn't I listen to Selina? I now had an angry mob boss after me. This wasn't going to end well. People starting to scream when others started to shoot. I let out a quiet shriek as a bullet landed on the floor near my foot.

I could have lost my foot. Oh God, I was terrified. I ran to the back of the bar and pushed the door open. I ran out of the bar and into an alleyway which lead to the road. I had to get away but how? Then a miracle came in the form of a motorcycle. A man with blonde hair was flirting with a woman beside him. The motorcycle was on and the helmet was just sitting on the seat. Perfect.

I ran over and kicked the man, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. I put the helmet on and got on the bike. "What the fuck are you doing? That's my bike!" The man yelled as I drove away.

"Sorry!" I shouted back. I kind of doubted that he was going to get the bike back. Where was I going to go? I couldn't go back to Selina's apartment in case I led them back there. I did have money in my utility belt so I could try to lose the gang and then stay at a motel or something.

I gulped when I heard the doors of the bar slam open and Jack roared "Get her!"

I groaned as I drove out onto the highway. I was so stupid. Why didn't I listen to Selina? I could end of dead at the end of this. No, I couldn't afford to think that way. I was going to make it out of this alive.

My thoughts were interrupted as a bullet hit the ground beside me. I bit my lip and looked in the rear view mirror. Three black cars were following me and leaning out of the windows were members of Jack's gang who were shooting at me. Great.

I swerved in between cars, trying to lose them and winced as I heard a car screech to a halt. A looked in the mirror again and saw that one of the bullets had hit the tyre of another car. This actually worked to my advantage as the car that had swerved managed to block the way of one of the black cars.

While I was distracted one of the men managed to hit me. I screamed as the bullet hit my leg which made me swerve and nearly made me crash. Luckily, it was only a graze. I could still move my leg but it hurt like a bitch.

I swerved and went down the nearest exit, into a town that I didn't know the name of. I went down one of the quieter streets, thinking that I had lost Jack's gang. I turned into an alleyway and abandoned my bike. I started to limp away. I need to look at the wound soon. I didn't want to go to a hospital. That would be too suspicious.

"She went that way!" I heard Jack yell. Oh great, they found me. I struggled to climb up the nearest fire escape, it was hard to climb with a bad leg, and hid on the fire escape before pulling the hood over my black hair.

"Check down there! We'll look further down the street." Someone ordered. I watched as three men dressed in black suits came into the alleyway.

"Her bike's here. She must be around here somewhere." One of them said. I pulled myself into a small ball to hide myself and watched as the men move around the alley. I didn't dare move or I would give myself away. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and was worried that even that would give me away!

"You see this?" One of them asked, pointing at the ground.

"Blood splatter and there's more of it. Let's follow the trail." Oh _shit_! I had led them right to me! My heart started to pound even louder as another man said "It stops at the fire escape. She's up there." He hissed. I couldn't climb up higher or leap across to the fire escape opposite in case that caught their attention.

One of them started to climb the ladder and I didn't dare move a muscle or even breathe. I had no choice but to fight. I pulled the whip out from around my waist and clutched it tightly. I stood up and watched the man got to the top of the fire escape.

But, before he looked up, I hit him with whip, which wrapped around his leg, and pulled it forward, causing him to fall. I pushed him off the fire escape and he let out a cry of pain. It was only the first floor of the fire escape so the fall wouldn't do so much damage. He even landed on his friend, which killed two birds with one stone. "What the fuck?" The last guy yelled. Now I just had him to take out.

I crouched down as he climbed up the ladder and scratched his chest with my claws. He cried out in pain and feel down, landing on his friends. Assholes. I stood up and choked back a cry of pain. Before I did anything else, I had to get bandages.

I climbed the ladder again while grinding my teeth. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed my calf, it didn't hit my leg. I could deal with a graze. I didn't want to go to a hospital. They would ask too many questions. I was going to sneak into the bathroom of the apartments and clean myself up.

At the fourth floor I found a bathroom that looked empty. I used my claws to pick the lock quickly before sliding in. I didn't dare turn on the lights. That would get way too much attention. The bathroom was small and white. Everything was white. The blood was going to be fun to clean off.

I pulled open the cupboard above the sink and grinned triumphantly when I found bandages and cotton balls. I pulled the lid of the toilet down and took a seat on it before pulling up my jeans. I winced at the sight of the cut.

After washing the graze, I put cotton balls on the cut and wrapped the bandage tightly around it. It wasn't great but it was better than running around with it bleeding. I could get Selina to help me when I got home. You know, after she screams at me.

I frowned as I started to scrub the blood off the floor. I had no idea where I was and Jack could still be out there. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and groaned. 15 missed calls from Selina. She was going to be so furious. I am an idiot.

Just as I finished cleaning up the blood, the door creaked open. Oh no. This just wasn't my night, was it? I left the window open, ready to make a quick escape if I needed to. I turned to see a little boy standing there, staring at me.

I pressed a finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet. He repeated the gesture and I grinned at him before climbing out of the window and shutting it. I locked it as well. There had to be no evidence I was there.

The boy came over to the window and waved at me. I couldn't help but smile slightly at this. I waved back before climbing down the fire escape. I went back down to the alleyway and smirked. The men were still there, lying unconscious.

I walking down the alley and pulled the hood over my head. Stupidly, I didn't bring my cowl or goggles, which only proves the point that I am a massive idiot. I'm pretty sure that Selina will want that in writing. I would be like Bart in The Simpsons, writing this over and over again on a blackboard: I, Nina Elisabeth Kyle, am a massive idiot and will never disobey you again.

I decided to head to the nearest nightclub. They would have a motorcycle that I could take. All I had to do was avoid Jack and his boys, get the bike, get out of this city, get back to Gotham and then I would be home free.

I stayed in the alleyways and kept away from the roads. I had to stay out of sight. Jack's men could be anywhere. I kept my head down and walked quickly. A group of obviously drunk men stood outside the nightclub. I rolled my eyes as they cat called women walking past. Assholes.

I tried to walk past them quickly when they started calling at me. "Hey baby where you going'?" "Aw come on baby smile!" They kept whistling and yelling. Then one of them tried to put him arm around his waist. No fucking way. I grabbed his arm and slammed my fist into his chin.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed.

"Do that again and I'll break your fucking arm." I snarled at him before turning around and walking quickly. The men started it yell at me and my eyes widened when I realised that a black car had stopped near the top of the street. Men in black suits started to get out of the car and come towards me. Jack's men had found me. Great. I turned and saw they were coming from the other side of the street.

I walked down the alleyway and tried not to get too much attention. I climbed over the fence that separated the two alleys while grinding my teeth in pain. My leg was still sore. I started walking again, trying to lose Jack's men. I looked over my shoulder and saw no one but I still felt like I was being watched.

I wanted to get back to Gotham soon. I just wanted to go home to Selina. I was scared, tired and in pain which is not a good combination. I was on edge, thinking that Jack and his men were close by. I whipped my head around when I heard a car. I crouched down behind the trash cans and watched as the car pulled up to the side of the street.

Four men got out of the car and started to search the streets. This space wouldn't hide me for long. There was a warehouse near me that I could hide in until they left. I ran behind another set of trash cans closer to the warehouse.

Then it went wrong.

I was just about to get to the door of the warehouse when I tripped and knocked over a trash can. The sound echoed through the street and there was a moment of silence before someone said "It's probably a cat."

"Let's check in case." Came the reply. Well, it was a cat. I gulped and hid behind the other trash cans, waiting for them to pass. My heart started to pound again as they passed me but luckily they didn't look. I turned and found a window into the warehouse.

After sliding it open silently, I climbed through. This was a big mistake as who was sitting in the room? Jack, himself. Just my luck. He grinned when he saw me. "You stupid girl. Get her." His men got up from their seats and started to approach me. I threw down another smoke bomb before leaping on top of some crates that were stacked in the warehouse.

I hid near the back and hide again. As soon as the smoke cleared one man shouted "Where the hell did she go?!"

Jack chuckled eerily. "I know you're hear Miss Carter! There's no point in trying to hide!" Creep. "Maybe this will lure you out." Wait, what?

Suddenly the crates below me exploded. I gasped and pulled out my whip. I hit one of the rafters with it and swung myself up there. "There's no use hiding Miss Carter! I have my boys guarding every exit. You won't be leaving here alone. You're trapped like a rat!" I scowled. He did have me trapped. But I was good at escaping traps. I tore a part of my t-shirt off and soaked the rag in chloroform. I carried some in my utility belt.

The warehouse had a lot of crates stacked up in piles which created paths. The men split up and walked down the paths. I followed one who was walking alone and stepped down behind him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down to my level before pressing the gag on his face. He struggled for a moment before falling down. I quickly leapt on top of the crates again and swung myself up to the rafters.

I took out another three guys like that until the boxes exploded under me again. This time I wasn't prepared. I fell on the ground and smacked my head on the floor. I groaned loudly as I tried to stand up, feeling dizzy. That was obviously going to be a concussion.

"I knew that would work." Jack chuckled. Another group of men ran towards me. I tried to fight but they overpowered me easily. Punches and kicks that made me cry out in pain. Was I going to make it out of here? Jack chuckled again, the chuckle I hated, as he stood above me.

"Tie her up and put her in the trunk." What?! Where were they taking me?! I tried to get up but Jack kicked my head. I saw darkness.

….

I could smell the sea. What on earth? Why could I smell the sea? My wrists were bound and my ankles were tied to something heavy. My eyes opened and I gasped. We were on a boat and my legs had been tied to a concrete block.

Jack grinned at me. "I can't have you revealing my secrets Miss Carter! I'm so sorry it had to end this way but," He shrugged, "What can you do?"

I struggled as I felt panicked tears spring to my eyes. "No Jack, please. I'm won't tell anyone I swear! Please don't do this!" I begged and pleaded. I didn't want to die!

"Sorry kid. I have to. Drop her in boys." The men started to push me into the seas.

"No Jack please! No! No! Ple-" I was cut off as I fell from the boat. I inhaled a gasp of air and started to sink rapidly. I tried to wriggle out of my restraints as I sank. I was going to die. I was never going to see my friends or Selina again. Selina, who I had came to think of as my own mother.

_I'm sorry I lied to you Selina. You were right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

My lungs felt like they were ready to burst and vision started to fade. This was it. My world started to turn black before I was suddenly released from my restraints!

Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me to the surface where I inhaled a sweet mouthful of air. I coughed, trying to speak. "Wh- who are-"I tried to wriggle out of his grip.

His soothing voice spoke. "Be calm. You are safe now." I believed him.

Then I closed my eyes.

…

**Fourth chapter done! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Stronger123- Thanks! **

**Rainbowlalaland-Thank you!**


	5. Scalpel

Before I even opened my eyes, I could hear the sound of the heart monitor beeping. This wasn't home. I opened my eyes to see a small hospital room. I was alone and lying on the bed, hooked up to various different machines. This definitely wasn't home. Where was I? What happened?

Then it came back to me.

_Jack, getting chased, nearly drowning, and someone pulling me out of the water while whispering comforting words to me. _

That still didn't explain where I was. I sat up and pulled the oxygen mask off my face before looking down and raising my eyebrows. Someone had replaced my clothes with a hospital gown. I swung my legs off the bed and placed them on the ground before turning off the heart monitor.

I coughed as I pulled off the cannula that was attached to my nose as the doors burst open. I whirled around as the girl exclaimed "Her heart's stopped- Oh hello!" My eyes widened.

_Why was she green?!_

I backed up towards the wall and grabbed the nearest weapon, which was a scalpel. "Stay away from me! Who are you?"

She tried to come closer and I pointed the scalpel at her. "I said stay away!" I snapped at her. She had to have something to do with this. Jesus, did I get kidnapped by freaky aliens?

"It's okay, you're safe! My name's Megan," She replied after backing away, "Just put the scalpel down okay? We're not going to hurt you."

God, there was more of them. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Who are we?" I asked. She was about to answer when someone else opened the door. "Hey beautiful, who are you talking to?" Said a boy with ginger hair.

"Whoa there. Just put the scalpel down okay." He said when he saw me, gaining a startled look in his eyes. He started to come towards me. I scowled at him before holding the scalpel up higher. "Stay away from me. Where am I? Who are you people?"

"We can explain. Just put the scalpel down okay?" Green girl said with a calm smile on her face. I glared at her. That wasn't going to work.

"I'll put the scalpel down when I get answers. Now answer my questions!" I snapped again. The ginger boy gave me a small smile.

"You're in the med bay. You nearly drowned but our friend rescued you. You've been unconscious for eighteen hours." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Eighteen hours? Selina was going to be so worried! Then I realised something.

"Where am I?" I snapped. Then a blonde girl appeared at the door. "Jesus Christ! Who are you?" I shouted. I wasn't getting any answers and was getting very frustrated. They kept avoiding questions about where I was and who they were.

"Just put the scalpel down and we'll tell you okay?" Ginger said. I scowled at him "Why would I do that? You people probably kidnapped me!"

"Hey! We saved you. So put the goddamn scalpel down." She snapped at me. I glared at her and was about to reply when, finally, a familiar face appeared at the door.

"Put the scalpel down Nina." Batman growled. I set it down quickly before Batman turned to the rest of the room and said "The rest of you get out. Nina and I need to talk." I bit my lip. He didn't sound too happy.

The others vacated the room and I smirked when I heard Ginger say "Of course she sets it down when he tells her to."

"That's because he's Batman." Artemis snapped back. They let the door shut and there was a moment a silence. I stared up at Batman, waiting for him to speak. Then he opened his mouth "I want the whole story Nina." I sighed and sat down on the bed and then started to explain everything.

When I finished I waited for his answer. "Why did you go Nina? It was obviously dangerous. I thought you had more sense than that." He replied.

"You probably know already but my brother is back in Gotham." I replied.

"What does this have to do with Jack Winters?" Batman asked.

"Annabelle Hagen, Adam's ex-girlfriend, told me that Adam was under Jack's protection. Jack told me to meet with him and I thought he was going to tell me about Adam. It turns out that Annabelle was lying to me because Jack thought I had information about Adam. Then, when he found out I didn't have any information, he decided to kill me because I had no use." I told Batman with a scowl. Annabelle and I needed to have a chat.

Batman sighed. "Selina left you some clothes," He pointed at the bag on the floor, "She's worried about you but I couldn't bring her here."

"And where is here?" I still had no idea where I was.

"This is the cave. It's one of the Justice League headquarters." I nodded, finally understanding. This was a League HQ. You couldn't bring a bad guy here, although I liked to think of Selina and I in the grey area. Not villains and not heroes.

"You can get changed and have some food. You might be hungry after two days." He smirked as my stomach let out a loud rumble. That answered him.

"Thanks Bats. By the way, do they know that I'm?" I trailed off, not wanting to say it in case someone was listening. He shook his head before turning on his heel. "I let you get changed before going to get Selina and no, they don't. I suggest you keep it like that." Batman said as he left the room.

"Thank you!" I called out to him before reaching down to get the bag. I cried out in pain as bent down. Jack's men had hurt me pretty badly. I put the bag on the bed and pulled out my clothes. Selina had picked a pair of blue jeans, red plaid shirt and blue sneakers.

After getting dressed, while in a lot of pain, I found a mirror to brush my hair and winced at the sight of my face. My eyes were black and my right eye was nearly swollen shut. Luckily, my nose wasn't broken but it was still pretty swollen as well. I had cuts on my lips and my face. I looked like a mess.

I sighed and brushed my hair before putting it into a bun. Selina was smart and packed my make up as well. I hid the bruises and cuts with the makeup before smiling slightly at my reflection. I didn't look like someone decided to use my face as a punching bag.

My stomach let out another loud rumble. "Alright...alright. I'll get food now." I muttered to my stomach. I opened the door, left the room and looked down the empty hallways. Great, I had no idea where I was. I had started to walk down the hallway when that infamous cackle made me jump.

I whirled around and narrowed my eyes at the boy before me. "Feeling a little lost whiskers?" Robin asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?!" I snapped back.

He cackled again. "But the look on your face was so funny!" He suddenly lost the smile on his face, "Are you okay?"

I gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Birdie. Bruised as hell but fine." He nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"C'mon I want you to meet the others." Robin replied.

I hesitated. "I've already met them. I don't think I made a great first impression."

"Who did you meet? Describe them?" Robin said as we walked down the hallway.

"Uh green girl, blondie and ginger." I replied.

"Megan, Artemis and Wally. What did you do to not make a good first impression?" He asked.

"Stood in the corner with a scalpel until they told me where I was." Robin laughed again. The scalpel was now in my bag that I was carrying. I wanted to have a weapon on me just in case. "Maybe you should try to make a good second impression." Robin replied with a smirk.

I smirked as well. "That might be a good idea."

Robin opened the door and we walked into a large room with a big TV and green couches. I looked around and saw that green girl- sorry, _Megan_ was in the kitchen making something, Artemis and another guy were watching TV and Wally was talking to another blonde guy.

Wally turned and grinned when he saw me before walking over to me. "Hey there beautiful, I think we got off to the wrong start. Name's Wally West, what's yours?" He asked with a grin.

"Uh, Nina hi." I replied as I raised my eyebrows. I looked behind me to see Robin silently laughing. "Pretty name for a pretty girl." Wally replied as I raised my eyebrows.

"Aha…..thank you?"

Artemis walked over to us. "Leave the girl alone Wallman," She turned to me, "I'm Artemis."

"Like the goddess. You good at archery?" I asked.

"Just a little." She replied with a grin.

Megan came over and rescued me with a plate of cookies. "Hi! I'm Megan and I think we got off to the wrong start too! I made some cookies, would you like some?" She held out the plate and I took one. I bit into it and smiled. Megan made great cookies.

I like this girl.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry I was so hostile earlier."

Artemis shrugged and Megan replied "That's okay. You were scared and somewhere new. I would be hostile too." I smiled widely at her but I couldn't help but stare at her green skin. This was weird.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you green?" I asked her.

"Oh!" Her skin promptly turned white. This was getting weirder, "Sorry. I forgot you aren't part of the team. I'm a Martian."

"Like Martian Manhunter? Cool." I replied, not showing the surprise on my face. Where the hell had Batman put me? This was getting weird.

The blonde boy walked over to me and held out his. "Hello. My name is Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Kaldur."

I smiled and shook his hand. "You might want to thank him," Robin told me, "He was the one that pulled you out of the sea."

I looked back to Kaldur. "You did? Thank you," I told him with a wide smile, "How did you find me?"

"I was out swimming and saw you being thrown overboard. I then rescued you and brought you back here." He replied.

"How did you cut through the chains on my wrists?" I asked.

Kaldur's eyes widened. "Uh…..-"

"I made you a sandwich Nina! It's in the kitchen. Come with me." Megan said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. They were trying to distract me weren't they? Megan brought me over to the table and let me sit down before placing a ham and cheese sandwich on front of me.

It wasn't until I had the cookie that I realized how hungry I was. I finished the sandwich in about a minute and when I looked up I saw Artemis and Robin smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Hey Baywatch I think we found someone who can eat as fast as you!" Artemis called into the other room before laughing. Robin cackled. Okay then.

Megan came back over to me and took the plate away before placing a slice of cake in front of me. "The sandwich was awesome Megan. Thanks."

She smiled brightly at me before saying "No problem! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I was about to start to eat my cake when I saw that the guy with the black hair hadn't said a word. "So who's chatty Kathy in there?"

"That's…..Conner! Yeah he doesn't really talk that much." I raised my eyebrows when Megan answered. Why did hesitate before saying his name? It sounds like she forgot it or didn't even know his name. I shook my head. Don't overthink this Nina. You're probably never going to see them again.

I ate another mouthful of cake as Megan placed two cookies and a glass of milk beside me. "You tryin' to fatten me up Meg?" I asked with a smile. This earned a laugh from her.

"So Nina you want to tell us why a gang leader was drying to drown you?" Artemis asked as she took a seat opposite me. I looked up from my cake and raised my eyebrows.

"You want to tell me where I am?" I smirked when she didn't answer and exchanged a look with Robin, "Thought so. Look Blondie, I'll tell you why Jack Winters tried to drown me when you tell where I am and why you all seem to be hiding something." I grinned at her as Artemis looked down at the table before looking up at Robin.

My grin grew wider as I saw Robin try to hide a smile. I gulped down the milk and placed the glass on the table before wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I didn't have the best table manners. "So what do you all do for fun round here?" I asked.

"We've got movies." Robin said as he leaned back against the counter.

I nodded and replied "Sounds good to me."

We left the kitchen as I chewed the cookie. We decided on 17 again but some people weren't really focused on the movie. "So, beautiful where are you from?" Wally asked. There was a moment of silence before I looked away from the movie.

"Oh, you mean me," I said when I saw Wally looking at me, "Gotham."

"Oh! So what do you think of Batman and Robin?" He asked. I bit my lips, trying to hide the smirk on my face. I looked over to Robin and saw him trying to cover a smile on his face as well.

"They're alright. Though Batman has a stick up his ass a mile long." I replied.

"Wouldn't that be painful?" Megan asked. Robin, Artemis, Wally and I burst out laughing as Megan shot us a confused look. I saw Kaldur chuckling quietly as well. Conner just watched the movie.

"No Megan, it's a figure of speech," Artemis said, wiping the tears away from her eyes because she had been laughing so hard, "It means someone who's stern or strict. Just never say that to Batman. I don't want to think about what would happen if someone did say that to him."

"Got any brothers or sisters?" Megan asked me. Unless you counted Robin, who I did count as my little brother since Catwoman and Batman are like a married couple. "Nope." I replied, popping the p. I didn't think of Adam as a big brother anymore. Besides, who would want to tell anyone about their serial killer big brother?

"_Recognised Batman 02."_ I jumped as a woman's voice announced the arrival of Batman. It scared the life out of me.

I got off my chair and picked up my bag that I had put down behind the couch. "You ready to go?" Batman asked. I nodded and turned back to the group. I smiled at them before saying "It was nice meeting you guys."

Megan was standing near me and pulled me into a tight hug that took my breath away. Damn, for a small girl she was strong. "It was nice meeting you too!"

"Hope I can see you again babe." Wally said to me with a wink. I smiled in amusement as Artemis rolled her eyes. Batman and I then left. We arrived in an alleyway in Gotham. I stifled a groan when I saw who was standing there. Selina scowled at me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She growled.

I looked over at Batman and said "It was nice knowing you. Tell Kaldur thanks again." He nodded before turning back to the phone booth and disappearing.

I looked back at Selina and winced at the expression on her face. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"You have no idea." She growled.

"Would it help if I had a reason?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Selina grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the alleyway and back to the apartment.

….

**Gotham City August 12th 2010 18:50**

As expected, Selina was furious. She ranted at me and grounded at me. When I asked how long she roared "UNTIL COLLEGE!"

Luckily, she let me go to ballet practice. She knew what Madame Hale was like if you missed a lesson and the classes were expensive. She also knew how much ballet meant to me.

I marched out of the apartment as Selina locked the door. "I can't believe you're escorting me. How old am I, eight?" I snapped at her. Selina said she was going to take me to ballet and be there to pick me up.

"Well clearly you can't listen to me so I have to stay with you so you don't gallivant off and nearly get yourself killed!" Selina narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed and we walked to the ballet school. We were silent the whole way there.

…..

**Gotham City August 12****th**** 2010 22:03**

I was waiting outside the ballet school for Selina when I saw someone who made me furious. _Annabelle. _She was walking down the other side of the road quickly. I couldn't let her out of my sight and we needed to have a chat.

I ran across the road and crept up behind her. "Thanks for the info Annabelle." I growled in her ear before shoving her into the alley.

"Nina! You're okay!" Annabelle exclaimed as she backed away nervously.

"You surprised that I'm not dead Annabelle?" I said as I slammed her against the wall. She whimpered, looking like she was going to cry.

"I nearly died because of what you told me you piece of shit!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Nina he-he made me do it!" She was actually sobbing now.

"Nina! What the hell are you doing?" Selina exclaimed, appearing at the top of the alleyway.

"Stay out of this Selina!" I shouted, "Who did Annabelle?"

"It was-" I didn't get an answer as a bullet collided with her head and Annabelle's blood covered the wall.

…

**Dun! Dun! Duuuun!**

**Jennifer Scott-I think this review is going to make me update more because holy crap you are such a sweetheart.**

**LadyFelton1994-Nope! The story is set at season one so Nightwing isn't here for a while. **

**Shaylah-Thank you so much! **

**Beachlover470-Thank you!**


	6. Dagger

**Gotham City August 12****th**** 22:10**

I sprang backwards and opened my mouth. I tried to say something, anything but nothing came out of my mouth. Selina ran to my side. "Oh God. Oh shit Nina." She whispered. I opened my mouth and closed, not taking my eyes off Annabelle.

Annabelle's _corpse._

I wiped away something that had splattered on my face and gulped when I looked at it. It was blood. Her blood. I then turned and emptied my stomach beside the dumpster. I could feel Selina gently pull the hair away from my face. "What are we gonna do 'Lina?" I whispered, sounding like a scared little girl.

She rubbed my back slowly. "We're going to call Batman. He'll know what to do kitten. Just breathe." She said, trying to reassure me. It wasn't working.

There was a moment of silence before Selina spoke. "Bruce? We need the other guy right now." Selina called Batman the other guy when we were in public. We didn't want to reveal anything.

"Someone's been shot."

I could hear Bruce speaking. Selina replied "No we're fine but we need you down here pretty quickly. The alley beside La Scala theatre," There was a moment of silence, "Yeah the abandoned one. Be quick." She hung up and I stood up, no longer leaning on the dumpster.

"Everything's going to be okay kitten." Selina whispered to me.

No it wasn't. I realised something. This was my fault. I told Jack that it was Annabelle who gave the information. He got angry when I told him. What if he was furious with Annabelle? What if he was the one that killed her?

…

Fifteen minutes later Selina and I were in the Batcave. Batman, with his cowl taken off, had taken the bullet out of Annabelle and was inspecting it while Selina lingered at the side.

I kept staring at my hands which still had blood on them. I went over to the sink and scrubbed my hands. I kept scrubbing even when the blood had washed off. They started to turn pink and became raw.

Someone turned off the tap and I turned to see Alfred giving me a concerned look. "I think your hands are clean Miss Kyle." He said quietly before handing me a towel and guiding me over to a seat.

"No they're not." I whispered quietly. This was my fault. If I hadn't told Jack it was Annabelle who gave the information she might be still alive. I was angry with her but Annabelle didn't deserve to die.

I sat down when Dick, without his mask, appeared at my side holding two steaming cups of a drink. "You know I don't like tea or coffee." I mumbled to him. He smiled and handed me the cup before taking a seat beside me.

"I know. That's why it's hot chocolate," He explained, "Alfred makes the best hot chocolate." I smiled slightly at he handed me a cup. I sipped it and smiled. Wow, Dick was right.

I watched the computer screens as Bruce pulled up a view of the street that he probably saw from a security camera.

He then turned to me. "Explain why you attacked Annabelle." Bruce said as he placed his hands together and leaned his fingers against his lips.

"I didn't attack her," I mumbled, "She was the one that told me that Adam was under Jack's protection. I got angry when I saw her. I almost died. When I was waiting outside ballet when I saw her and I just lost it. I ran across the street and pushed her into the alleyway, trying to get some answers."

"Why were you waiting outside ballet?" Dick asked.

"Because _someone_ insists on making me wait for her to bring me home, like a child." I grumbled, narrowing my eyes at Selina.

Selina rolled her eyes. "Oh for God's sake, don't start this again Nina!" She snapped at me. We glared at each other for a few moments before looking away. Both Bruce and Dick looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Continue." Bruce told me.

"I was furious. I slammed her against the wall and started shouting at her. She started to cry and said that 'he' made her do it. She didn't tell me who 'he' is though" I replied. Bruce nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"The bullet came from a sniper rifle. It obviously was shot from the building opposite from the third or fourth floor." Bruce replied.

"I did notice that Annabelle kept on looking above my head. I think she knew the sniper was there." I sighed before running a hand through my hair. I gulped down the end of my hot chocolate and I then put the cup down on the table beside me.

I put my feet up on the chair and rested my chin against my knees. Bruce turned back to the computer and Selina turned as well after shooting me a concerned look.

"You blame yourself, don't you?" Dick whispered to me.

I raised my eyebrows. "How'd you figure that out?"

"My awesome detective skills," I raised my eyebrows even higher, "Okay, Alfred's awesome skills." Dick replied which managed to make me smile.

The smile fell of my face before I replied "Well yeah. If I didn't tell Jack it was Annabelle that gave me the information, she might not be dead."

Dick frowned "It's not your fault. You were being threatened and didn't know Jack would kill Annabelle. Hell, we don't even know if Jack was the one that killed. For all we know, Annabelle might have tonnes of enemies and we don't know it! So don't blame yourself."

I shrugged. It still could have been Jack and, if it was one of his men, then it was my fault. I bit my lip and stared into space before Robin's words got my attention. "Smart move using your claws and a smoke bomb to get away from Jack."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "How do you know I did that?"

"Batman found the security tapes. You punching the guy, while he was flirting, to get the bike was hilarious." Robin replied with a chuckle. I couldn't help but chuckle too.

…..

**Gotham City August 20th 21:48**

**SELINA P.O.V**

Selina watched her daughter, from the doorway, with a frown on her face. She watched Nina stare outside while stroking Isis slowly. Selina knew Nina blamed herself for Annabelle's death. She hated seeing her daughter like this.

Nina had been fairly unresponsive the entire week. She obeyed Selina without question, barely talked and just sat in her room.

Now Selina knew that Nina was being punished but come on now, someone would want to cheer up their child if they saw the child like this. So that's what Selina decided to do.

She walked into the room and coughed to get Nina's attention. Nina turned and gave her mother a questioning look.

"So this priceless Egyptian dagger is being displayed at Gotham Museum and guess how much it's worth?" Nina raised her eyebrows, urging Selina to continue, "_Millions_ of dollars. So I was thinking this would be the perfect steal for Catwoman. But then I realised that they would probably have security there and I made need a little help."

Selina threw Nina her cowl which she caught. "So what do you say kitten? Time for a girl's night out?"

Nina nodded and grinned. "Perfect." Selina replied.

….

**Mount Justice August 20****th**** 20:45**

**ROBIN P.O.V**

"An Egyptian dagger is being displayed at the Gotham Museum," Batman explained to the team as he pulled up a picture of said dagger, "Because of the amount of it's worth, it will be a target for thieves, including Catwoman and Catgirl," Batman pulled up pictures of the two thieves beside the dagger, "You will be guarding the dagger so it won't be stolen."

"I don't mean for this to sound rude but why does the League care about some dagger?" Robin asked. Why were they being put on guard duty?

"Zatara detects mystical energy surrounding it. He suspects it can open portals so we don't want it to fall into wrong hands." Batman explained. Robin nodded. This might be good, especially if Catgirl arrived. He hopped Nina was okay. He hadn't heard from her since Annabelle was killed.

"How long do we have to stay at the museum?" Artemis asked.

"Until morning," Batman replied. Artemis nodded. The team left the room to get into their costumes.

Wally groaned as soon as he was out of Batman's hearing range. "All night! Seriously?! Does he know that some of us need sleep?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up Kid whiney baby, it's part of the job. Besides, if Catgirl comes you have another girl to strike out with!"

Wally grinned "That made my night a little better! Thanks Artemis!"

"Do you understand what I just said?" She groaned as he ran off, "Idiot." Robin cackled at their exchange before going over to the Bioship.

…

**Gotham Museum August 20****th**** 22:05**

**NINA P.O.V**

I was glad that Selina had brought me out. I needed to get my mind off things and this was perfect. The museum was one of the easiest places to rob.

Selina and I landed on the rooftop of the museum. "You know what to do Kitten?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. We've been robbing this museum since I was twelve."

Selina grinned. "Good," She looked through the skylight and groaned, "Looks like we have company." I looked though the skylight as well and groaned. Kid Flash and Aqualad surrounded the dagger. Great.

"So what do we do?" I asked Selina.

She smirked. "Now when has a little security stopped us before?" I grinned. She was right.

"I'll go in and distract them," Selina said we climbed through one of the windows "You grab the dagger while they're distracted. What we usually do."

I nodded. The room we had climbed into was large and had an Egyptian exhibit going on, which I presumed the dagger was part of. The artefacts actually looked interesting. When I wasn't robbing the place I should come back and have a look.

But I had a job to do and had to focus. I grabbed my whip and snapped it at one of the gargoyles positioned around the room. Gotham must have an obsession with the creatures because they are everywhere.

I swung myself up there and landed, before unscrewing the vent cover and so I could climb in. I looked over my shoulder and nodded at Selina. She nodded back before I climbed through the vent. I pushed the goggles over my eyes and kept crawling, looking for heat signatures.

I kept crawling until I reached the vent nearest the dagger. The sidekicks were fighting with Catwoman so I took my chance. I unscrewed the vent cover and let it fall until the last minute until I flicked my whip and caught it. I then put it down on the floor silently before landing on the floor with the same volume.

I grabbed one of the vases and used it to swap places with the dagger. There probably was a motion scanner and I couldn't have the police coming here because of a rookie mistake.

What I didn't predict was someone tackling me. It knocked the air out of my lungs and the dagger fell out of my hands a short distance away. I looked up to see my attacker. It was Conner. I knew they were hiding something. "Do you mind?" I snapped, rolling back onto my feet, "I'm trying to work here!"

The Superman clone glared at me before I spun around and towards the dagger. Suddenly, someone in black ran past me. They froze and I scowled, Kid, who was obviously Wally, stood there and held up the dagger. "Looking for this?" He mocked.

Then someone cried out in pain. Wally turned and when he distracted, I disappeared. I climbed on top of one of the display cases behind him. When he looked back around, I leapt down and used my claws to scratch his shoulders. He yelled in pain and dropped the dagger, I grabbed it and ran.

Conner had run off somewhere so I darted off. I was running down the hallways but froze when I heard someone command "Don't move." I turned and smirked when I saw it was Artemis. My smirk grew wider when I saw her uniform. "You know, having your stomach bare might be the smartest thing," I said, "Someone might go for it like this. " I slashed her stomach with my claws and ran off when she cried out.

I ran until I got to the large room we had entered in. I thought I was in the clear until the door burst open. I smirked when I saw it was Kaldur. "We didn't get to chase last time, " I called to him, "Come on fish boy, catch me if you can!"

The room had two floors and I had come in to the second floor. I leapt off the railing and used my whip to get to the rafters. I shrieked as someone grabbed my boot. He grabbed my other boot and pulled me back. "Hey!" I shouted at him, "Are you trying to kill me? And I thought you were a gentleman!"

He didn't answer and tried to pull the dagger out of my hands with a water whip. I chuckled when I dodged it before shoving it into my utility belt. "That's cute. Let's see how you fare against the real thing." I flicked my whip at him and cut his cheek. He stumbled backwards slightly before coming back at me.

I dodged the whip and it slammed into the ground. "Come on fish boy, no chat?" He didn't reply. "Well aren't you talkative."

"It's not nice to take things that are not yours." He replied.

"He speaks!" I cheered.

I suddenly slammed into the wall. He had backed me into a corner. I narrowly dodged the water hammer that came at me. He then turned it into a water whip, which wrapped around my wrist and pulled me closer. "Well if you wanted to dance you just had to say so." I purred.

He started to fight me now. I dodged and blocked the hits, groaning as his fist slammed into my chin. I stumbled backwards and rubbed my jaw. My eyes narrowed when I saw he had the dagger. "Naughty fish boy. I'm the thief here." I said before dropping a smoke bomb.

My goggles turned to heat vision as I pulled out a bolo and threw it at him. I then slammed my foot into his chest. He fell backwards and landed on the ground.

I smirked and straddled his chest before pulling the dagger out of his hands. "Thank you." I said before noticing that he gulped. "What's the matter fish boy," I purred, "Cat got your tongue?" I giggled and got up.

"That was fun but I really should be on my way." I put the dagger back into my utility belt. I climbed up onto one of the window ledges but was knocked back off again. I landed on my butt. "Really, you can't let a girl go once?" I muttered.

Then an arrow landed on the wall beside me. I was about to spring away when it exploded. I flew backwards and my head hit the railing beside me. The last thing I heard was Selina cry "Catgirl!"

…..

**Gotham P.D August 21****st**** 00:13**

My eyes flickered open as I groaned. Pain shot though my head. I groaned when I sat up and looked around. They had brought me to the police station. Fun. I was lying on a lumpy mattress in, what I assumed, was one of the cells.

I placed my hands to hip and scowled when I didn't feel my whip or utility belt. Great. My cowl and goggles were still on, which was reassuring. I sat up on the bed and I could see Robin Kid Flash standing outside the cell with their back to me.

I got off the bed and walked over to the cell bars. I coughed to get their attention and wrapped my fingers around the cell bars. They turned to me. "So where's your little blond friend? We need to have a little chat about that arrow." I narrowed my eyes at them.

"You will not be talking to her. You will talk to us. Where is Catwoman?" Aqualad replied.

I scowled. "Artemis knocked me out before Catwoman escaped genius. How would I know?" Then I realised something. A wide grin came across my face. "She got the dagger, didn't she? Batman's going to be pissed." I giggled.

"You guys must have a base or something. Where is it?" Kid Flash asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Now why would I tell you?"

"That dagger is important Catgirl. We need it back." Robin said.

"Then ask Catwoman where it is 'cause I sure as hell don't have it." I snapped. I was starting to get annoyed. I wasn't going to tell them where my home was. Besides, that would probably reveal our identities and I doubted Selina wanted that.

"That's why we're asking you where your base is. We need to find Catwoman." Ginger replied.

"Well maybe you should go look for her instead of interrogating me in this cell that smells like shit!" I growled. One of things Adam and I had in common were our short tempers. We both tended to get violent.

Robin's reply was cut off as the call wall behind me exploded. I ducked and covered my head. When the smoke cleared a voice cried "Kitty!" Harley Quinn ran in and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Don't worry kitty, Auntie Harley's got ya!"

"Harley… can't…breathe!" I gasped.

"Sorry kitty!" She cried before releasing me. "Thanks." I replied. The heroes got up from where they had fallen in the explosion but were thrown back against the wall with vines.

"Let's wrap this up Harley." I looked up to see Poison Ivy standing there.

"Okay red! Come on Kitty let's get going!" Harley said.

I turned back to the heroes. "Well I had fun but I really must go! Toddles!" I turned and climbed on one of the vines, making my escape.

…..

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sweetie1128- Thanks!**

**Jennifer Scott-This review is just as encouraging. Thank you!**

**Vanessa Masters-Thanks!**


End file.
